El retrato
by marati2011
Summary: Regalo para yessikatolen y para idi97. Un artista muy apreciado por sus conciudadanos presenta la obra maestra que ha creado, narrando a alguien la historia que se esconde tras el fascinante cuadro.


Hola a todo el mundo y felices Fiestas Patrias a los chilenos y chilenas que escriben en Fanfiction. A pesar de mi dolor de garganta, me doy un tiempo para dedicar un fic de Noodle y 2D a la señorita yessikatolen y a la señorita idi97. Jessica, te agradezco mucho que hayas dejado bien a Paula en tu hermosa historia y Lidiana, has sido una buena amiga y sé que lograrás llegar lejos con tu relato. Los dejo con mi escrito, esperando que sea del agrado de los lectores, y mandando un abrazo a quienes se toman la molestia de pasar a leer.

El retrato

En Inglaterra existió una vez en Gran Bretaña un pintor muy joven y bello, de sentimientos honestos y voz fina, a quien la gente apodaba 2D, si bien su nombre real –Stuart- era del conocimiento público desde siempre. Por donde iba los hombres buscaban el modo de ganarse su amistad y arrancaba suspiros impregnados de admiración o miradas lánguidas de las mujeres. No faltaron quienes solicitaban el honor de ser retratados por nuestro amigo y, en honor a la verdad, la fama de su talento, así como de sus encantos y su virtud, crecían con el paso de los años. Con su cabellera azul y su mirada oscura, producto de un accidente, se le reconocía fácilmente en cualquier sitio.

En la época de nuestro relato, el muchacho se encontraba ocupado en los preparativos de una fiesta muy importante: la conmemoración de los cincuenta años del museo de la ciudad, testigo de la exposición de innumerables cuadros de Stu-Pot. Todos los habitantes estaban invitados y se daba por hecho que las escuelas, los comercios, las universidades y las oficinas cerrarían, con gran júbilo tanto de niños como de adultos. Aquí y allá las personas elegían sus mejores galas, en las cocinas se confeccionaban menús capaces de satisfacer los gustos de los más exigentes comensales, y los dueños de florerías no daban abasto con los pedidos de arreglos.

Cuando al fin, tras semanas de ansiedad, se dieron por terminados los trámites para la festividad, el chico respiró aliviado. Como un alma noble no se enorgullece, los colores se le subieron al rostro mientras contemplaba sus obras maestras en las paredes del edificio.

Al fondo de un pasillo, iluminada y ubicada de tal forma que no fuese difícil apreciarle, se encontraba el retrato más lindo que había pintado Stuart. Un brillo fuera de lo común asomó a sus ojos mientras recordaba a la persona del cuadro.

Era una doncella preciosa. Poseía un cutis tan delicado y claro como el del mismo retratista, una cabellera de extraño color violeta, agradable y límpida, y sus párpados de raso cubrían tiernos e inocentes ojos verdes, de mirada pensativa y serena. Ni todas las esmeraldas del mundo podrían haber resultado más bellas que los ojitos de la dama. Vestía un traje blanco, de mangas largas, que dejaba al descubierto un firme cuello y unas manos bien cuidadas. No llevaba ningún adorno. Tampoco los necesitaba.

A la tarde siguiente, la muchedumbre se congregaba para ver las pinturas y unas exclamaciones involuntarias huyeron de todos los labios. El retrato que más causó sensación fue el de la muchacha. Algunos caballeros permanecían absortos, con la vista puesta en la bonita carita de la joven, y señoritas que en otras circunstancias habrían experimentado envidia ante un lindo rostro, sintieron simpatía por la desconocida.

La orquesta tocaba una pieza tras otra, mozos rápidos y educados servían exquisiteces en bandejas de oro y plata y turistas venidos del extranjero sonreían maravillados, felicitando a 2D y a los otros pintores que habían expuesto. La alcaldesa, una viuda sin hijos que admiraba sinceramente a los artistas, les dedicó unas palabras y entregó en persona a cada uno de ellos un ramo de rosas.

En tanto la gente bailaba, la buena mujer, quien era guapa en su juventud y aún se conservaba atractiva, preguntó a 2D quien era la persona del cuadro.

-No sé su nombre.

-¿No lo sabe, Stuart?

Stu negó con la cabeza.

-No se lo pregunté.

La anciana puso su mano en el antebrazo del joven y él la estrechó, afectuoso.

-Si lo desea, señora, le contaré toda la historia, es un secreto que llevó en mi corazón…

Quiso seguir hablando, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta e inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Oh, joven, no hable, tal vez esto le hace daño –lo llevó a sentarse en un sofá.

-¡No! ¡Deje que le cuente! –exclamó el muchacho con un gesto de resolución extraño en él.

-Está bien, querido, si de algo le sirve mi atención, escucharé interesada su historia.

-Gracias, señora, ¿recuerda que el mes pasado visité Japón?

-¡Ah, claro que me acuerdo, lo extrañamos!

-Buscaba temas nuevos para mis creaciones, la gente me acogió con amabilidad y la verdad es que tan exóticos lugares me gustaron mucho, aunque no tengan el idioma o las costumbres de Europa.

La dama le animó a proseguir con un gesto.

-Una tarde, justo antes de mi regreso, me presentaron un jardín y de inmediato me puse a pintar. Había un puente con barandas rojas sobre un río donde nadaban peces amarillos, a los que ofrecí comida, más allá los cerezos y almendros en flor daban un toque único a la escena y a lo lejos una pagoda se erguía majestuosa.

Ambos observaron un cuadro que representaba el paisaje descrito por el chico. 2D esbozó una sonrisa.

-Entonces fue cuando ella llegó.

Cerró los ojos, como para concentrarse mejor, y los abrió con una expresión radiante.

-Me sorprendió que una chica nipona vistiera una tenida que podría considerarse occidental y cuál no sería mi estupor cuando me saludó y explicó que había hechos sus estudios en un internado en Inglaterra. Reparó en que yo pintaba y propuso que hiciera un retrato suyo. Nunca antes tuve frente a mí a una señorita tan adorable y no titubeé en hacer su deseo realidad, notando algo dulce y doloroso en mi pecho. Después nos despedimos y recién entonces atiné a revelar mi nombre. Ella iba a contar cómo se llamaba cuando apareció un hombre y supe que era su tutor, quien solicitó que le dijera míster Kyuso. Estrecharon por turnos mi mano, abordaron un tranvía y se perdieron en el horizonte.

La señora le contempló con evidente compasión y puso su mano en el hombro del apuesto muchacho.

-Todas las noches sueño con la japonesa, puede ser que no volvamos a vernos pero tengo su rostro, su voz, toda su persona en el alma.

Parecía que la alcaldesa iba a decir algo, sin embargo un guardia se acercó, murmuró un recado en el oído de la mujer y una figura delgada apareció en la puerta principal del museo.

Los presentes quedaron mudos ante la recién llegada. Cargaba una maleta, iba vestida con unas cómodas prendas de viaje y sonreía con sencillez.

-Buenas noches, ¿acá se encuentra Stuart Tusspot?

2D se levantó del sofá, turbado, pálido y a la vez feliz, y se precipitó hacia ella.

Fin.


End file.
